Volstagg Stonewallis
Character Backstory: ''' '''Name: Volstagg Stonewallis Race: Mountain Dwarf Age: 45 Birthplace: Orzammar Current Residence: '''Village of Derrnderr '''Appearance: Light to lightly tanned skin depending on time spent on surface. Short unkempt black hair and similar style beard. Early Life: Born in subterranean mountain village of Orzammar. Educated in the ways of Moradin in primary school, but grew to favor Kord after developing a love of battle after idolizing pit warrior Loghain Lowhammer. He also enjoyed the time honored tradition of Dwarven Arm Wrestling, where two dwarves lock arms and essentially pummel the hell out of each other until one man pins the other's hand to the floor. Attempted to enlist as a local pit fighter at a young age, but was denied on account of his youth. Failing at his studies, he instead joined the local order of Kord, excelling at weapons training, primarily with the shield and mace/flail/axe. Once of age, attempted his first pit fight, only to be soundly defeated by Reman Gorestone, during which he suffered a broken shield arm from a critical blow from a mace. Demoralized and humiliated, in order to win his god's favor, once his arm healed he proceeded to "pray" at the temple of Kord by beating any pedestrian who dared walk by him with his bare fists. Local law arrested him, but the temple commander Douven Staul saw promise in him during training and agreed to release him from a lengthy sentence in the mines if he completes paladin training, dedicating himself to a lifetime of service. After completing training and learning the ways of healing and discipline (which he still has yet to fully grasp the concept of), he was assigned to forge a shrine on the surface town of Derrnderr and spread the worship of honorable battle to please Kord. Personality: Volstagg is a crass and, at times, socially reprehensible dwarf who is very hit or miss with other people. Either you love him or you hate him. Most people who enjoy his company are often as vulgar, if not moreso, than he. Fiercely loyal to family and friends, he has no trouble with jumping into a brawl on another's behalf. Betrayal hits home hard though, and any form of deceit he views as cowardly. Punishing such acts not only allows vengeance, it requires it, albeit in a fair toe-to-toe bout. His immense anger though sometimes gets the best of him, which may cause him to forego the fair fight rule of his creed. No word is too vulgar, no drink too stiff and no foe too strong for him, and by sheer luck (or divine intervention) he has not gotten himself killed yet. The man has a lot of maturing to do. Random traits: He is wary of mounting creatures (or leaving the ground for that matter). He has a lack of respect for women. He cannot swim, but he can frantically flail around in water to get where he wants to be on occasion. He actually enjoys the surface world better than some dwarfs. He would sooner strangle a man who looks down on him than Asmodeus himself. Has a tendency to laugh hysterically and praise Kord's name during severe thunderstorms. Does not fuck around with demons. Has no idea what he is doing when it comes to arcane knowledge, but curiosity will often lead to his experimentation with it, much to the detriment of others. Current Life: Tends an abandoned stable in Derrnderr, in which he is allowed to operate an unofficial temple, paying a 100 gp tax per month to the village for operating costs. Has very few followers, with most of the attendance coming from a group of four other dwarves and a human who meet weekly for midnight "prayer sessions" behind the stable. Earns most of his living performing random village labor tasks ranging from carting loads of gravel to strangling rats in the bar room cellar. Secretly yearns for adventure but is rarely ever drawn outside of the village. Update: Volstagg has since joined the wandering mercenary group Talon Company and has visited Kiris Dahn, Ebonheart, Poltava, Loth Castle and Winterhaven since leaving Derrnderr. he had his right hand bitten off by a drake, which has since been replaced with a magic gauntlet presented to him by King Carolus Rex of Palatinus and his underling Lord Ragnar Lothbrook of the Riverlands (deceased) for his participation in the battle of Poltava. He has a newfound hatred for the ruler of Winterhaven, Lord Padraig after a scuffle at the local inn led to his being jailed. He was also briefly impersonated by M'aiq, the Rakshasa warrior, until rescued by Talon Company. Category:Volstagg Category:Volstagg Stonewallis Category:Player Character Category:Backstory Category:Main Character Category:Talon Company Category:Dwarf